Vecinos, solo eso
by Gabita565
Summary: Katniss y Peeta han regresado de los 74º Juegos del Hambre como Vencedores. Todo para ellos cambio, hasta sus vecindarios. Ahora habitan la Aldea de los Vencedores. ¿Cómo fueron sus primeros días como vecinos? Esta historia participa del intercambio "Debajo del Árbol" del Foro "Diente de León". Regalo para Anna Scheler
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer : **Los personajes pertenecen a S. Collins. La trama es idea de Anna Scheler, a quien va este regalo navideño. Espero te agrade. Gracias especiales para E. por el beteo!

* * *

 **Vecinos, solo eso**

 **Peeta POV**

Ya está, se han ido las cámaras, al menos por un tiempo. Se ha terminado esta locura de fingir algo que ya no somos, ni fuimos y que jamás seremos.

Termino de meter las últimas y pocas cosas que traje de la casa de mis padres. Mi nueva casa: la detesto porque me hace recordar todo lo terrible y doloroso que tuvimos que pasar, hacer y sentir para salir con vida de la arena.

Solo, entero, o casi, por fuera… pero con el corazón roto.

Lo peor de esto es que ella está cerca. Es mi vecina, una de las pocas. Ese será el único contacto que tendremos hasta que regresen las cámaras. Solo vecinos. Conocidos, tal vez, pero nada más. Ella lo dejó muy claro: todo había sido para el show, en realidad para salvarnos, pero todo había sido falso. La entiendo y le esteré agradecido, pero no puedo evitar sentir que me han quitado la única ilusión que había permitido tener desde que era niño.

Agradezco a su madre por haber ayudado a tomar un poco de distancia diciendo que éramos muy jóvenes para esto y así mi corazón al menos no continuara rompiéndose más y más, como si eso fuera posible. Cada beso o abrazo o tan solo el roce de sus manos entre las mías fue una tortura indescriptible, porque en realidad la amo. Sin embargo, el saber que para ella eran solo una obligación fue, y sigue siendo, devastador. Ella terminará odiándome si es que ya no lo hace, porque sabemos que pronto deberemos volver a hacerlo, cuando las cámaras regresen... Pero por ahora tendré que alejarme, debo hacerlo por ella, pero principalmente por mí. Debo seguir adelante.

He intentado dormir en esta nueva cama, en esta nueva casa, pero me es imposible. Me levanto y la recorro. A la luz de la noche es aún más grande y solitaria…es tan grande que una familia estaría muy cómoda aquí. Una familia, la que soñé y que jamás será.

Debo dejar de lamentarme, eso no me traerá nada bueno. Debo esforzarme, pero aún me duele. Debo conformarme, al menos podré ser su vecino, estar cerca de ella. Sin darme cuenta, mientras estos pensamientos me cruzan la mente, estoy en la cocina alistando ingredientes…sí, lo voy a hacer. Mejor ser algo antes que nada. Al menos buenos vecinos.

 **Katniss POV**

¿Añoranza? ¿Nostalgia? Tal vez sea por estar en esta nueva casa. Sí, eso debe ser. No debe ser otra cosa, no puede ser otra cosa. Sí, extraño mi vieja casa en La Veta, donde crecí, donde están los recuerdos de mi padre. Ha valido la pena, me convenzo a mí misma, de haber enfrentado tanto horror para tener ahora a mi familia en este nuevo lugar, a salvo del hambre. Bueno, no todo ha valido la pena…él…él no se merecía eso pero tuve que hacer lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir, para que los dos saliéramos de los juegos.

Doy vueltas en la cama y cuando me doy cuenta de que no voy a poder dormir, me levanto. No quiero que lleguen las pesadillas, no puedo soportarlas. Salgo de esta casa. Camino por la Aldea de los Vencedores, donde los dos vivimos ahora, junto a Haymitch. No puedo evitar ver su casa y es en ese momento cuando lo acepto, es _nostalgia, debo admitir que hay algo de eso._

¿Me hace falta? Aún y cuando sé que le he hecho daño, echo de menos la seguridad que me brindaban sus brazos en esas noches en la caverna. Sigo caminando, no sé muy bien por donde estuve ni cuánto tiempo debe haber pasado porque cuando el cielo comienza a teñirse de amanecer, decido volver.

Hay luces encendidas en su casa, él está despierto. Me siento atrapada como un insecto hacia la fuente luz y sin pensarlo veo que mis pies me llevan apresuradamente hasta su puerta. Debo verlo.

 **Peeta POV**

Cuando he terminado de hornear, el sol está por iniciar su camino por el cielo, me asomo para disfrutar sus colores son tan bellos, deberé pedirle a Effie todo lo necesario para poder pintarlos y capturarlos, tal vez eso me ayude a estar más ocupado, además puede llegar a ser un talento, eso me dijeron que debo buscar ahora.

Preparo los panes en distintas bolsas para llevarlos a sus destinatarios: mi familia, mis amigos y mis vecinos. Cuando estoy listo, abro la puerta y la veo, hace varios días que no veía esos ojos grises tan cerca, pero ¿qué hace aquí?

—Hola—la saludo, aún si poder creerme que ella esté aquí sin cámaras que la obliguen a hacerlo.

—Hola—responde ella mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño. ¡Cuánto la extrañé! —yo solo…—la veo dudar y cambiar su semblante, pero no lo soportaría, así que decido interrumpirla.

—Justo iba a llevar estos panes a mi familia y…—ella me corta sin dejarme terminar, algo sonrojada.

—Disculpa, no quería molestarte—dice mientras se da la vuelta y sale corriendo dejándome con la palabra en la boca. La dejo ir, no puedo obligarla a hacer otra cosa, no importa cuánto desee que sea de otra forma. La veo entrar a su casa corriendo, está enojada…pero ¿qué habré hecho ahora para ofenderla? Si algo me ha dejado claro es que siempre han sido mis acciones o mis palabras las que la molestaban. No puedo evitar que su actitud me enoje, y no puedo evitar que se arremolinen varias preguntas en mi cabeza… ¿para qué ha venido?, ¿por qué se alejó así?, ¿qué dije?

Jamás voy a lograr entender sus reacciones. Comienzo a caminar para salir de aquí, al menos por un tiempo, para evitar seguir sintiéndome mal por haber expuesto mi corazón a todo Panem. Aunque claro, lo hice porque pensé que jamás regresaría con vida de los juegos- Además, al ver que ella no era precisamente "deseable", palabra que Haymitch había usado para describirla, decidí ayudarla, usar las palabras correctas para que el en Capitolio la vieran como una tributo merecedora de patrocinadores.

Nuestro mentor había dicho que si bien su buena calificación por parte de los vigilantes era algo a tener en cuenta, ella no era alguien que destacara por ser fácilmente recordable… ¡Cuanto me reí en ese momento! porque para mí ella era más que memorable…era lo único constante en mi corazón desde que era un niño.

Estoy en la salida de la Aldea cuando siento el calor de los panes en mis manos y me paro en seco. Katniss estaba aquí en mi puerta, sin tener que fingir nada, vino a mi casa… ¿Por qué vino? ¿Necesitaba algo?, como sea ella había dado el primer paso.

 **Katniss POV**

Frustrada y enojada conmigo misma por ser tan cobarde, entro a mi casa y me dirijo a mi cuarto cuando lo veo por la ventana, saliendo de la suya. Sé que debería haber sido más amable, tal vez debí preguntarle sobre como lo está llevando, para saber si él también tiene pesadillas o lo que fuera, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo usado que debe sentirse, en cuan enojado y dolido debe estar conmigo y por ello no debo acercarme a él.

Lo veo alejarse caminando aún con dificultad, debe estar acostumbrándose a su nueva pierna, ya que no está usando el bastón. Llega hasta la entrada a la Aldea, cuando se detiene de golpe y regresa caminando apurado, ¿ansioso? Se para en mi puerta, va a golpear, mi corazón se acelera y no puedo evitar que un suspiro se escape de mis labios.

Me coloco tras la puerta esperando a que él golpee, mis manos tiemblan y una leve sonrisa se instala en mi boca, ¿qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué va a hacer? La verdad no importa, él está aquí.

Estoy tan perdida en estos pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que ya debería haber golpeado, continuo esperando un momento más, pero no sucede nada. Me asomo a la ventana, él no está allí, corro a la puerta y la abro enojada con el corazón queriendo salirse de mi cuerpo. No lo veo por ningún lado, solo veo a los pies de mi entrada una de las bolsas que vi que Peeta llevaba con panes. La levanto y miro con atención el contenido, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se nublen ya que he visto esos mismos panes en mis manos hace muchos años atrás, entregados por la misma persona. Giro la bolsa y leo una dedicatoria escrita con letra clara y precisa:

" _ **Para mis nuevas vecinas"**_

A pesar de mis esfuerzos no puedo evitar que las lágrimas broten de mis ojos. Aún después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y a pesar de ello, él sigue estando allí. Cierro la puerta derrotada.

…

Han sido varios días desde aquel día. Hoy amaneció con lluvia y me siento ahogada, me falta el aire. Me siento atrapada, como una presa en una trampa sin posibilidad de escapar. No creo que nadie pueda salir, no creo que él pueda salir…hace varios días que no lo veo…

Recuerdo la lluvia, no aquí…lo recuerdo a él, a sus brazos, a besos. No lo puedo evitar y mis dedos viajan sin proponérmelo hacia mis labios… ¿qué me pasaba?, no quiero pensar…necesito…necesito respirar…eso se hacía a cada segundo más difícil…necesito salir. Sin escuchar a Prim, salgo de la casa. El aire es una necesidad primaria y yo necesito respirar. Camino, evitando mirar su casa. Necesito seguir. Necesito salir de aquí.

El agua está helada, lo cual ayuda, pero me sigue faltando el aire…estoy llegando al camino fuera de la Aldea de los vencedores, pero sé que allí no está lo que necesito…lo que me hace falta no está tan lejos después de todo, por eso mis pies no avanzan, mi cuerpo no quiere.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que por fin me doy por vencida y emprendo el regreso lentamente…cuando levanto la cabeza lo veo salir de su casa preocupado y corriendo, debe tener que ir a algún lugar…recién veo cuanto ha mejorado con su nueva pierna…de pronto su mirada se cruza con la mía, se acerca sin que ninguno de los dos pueda deshacer el contacto…cuando está frente a mí, me sonríe…y es en ese momento en el que puedo volver a respirar.

 **Peeta POV**

Estoy acomodando las cosas que Effie me envió para poder pintar. Cuando suena el teléfono bajo corriendo, seguro será nuestra especial acompañante para asegurarse de que recibí todo lo que le pedí.

—Hola—me preparo para escuchar sus grititos y su acento capitolino alejando un poco el auricular de mi oído, pero no.

—Peeta, hola—la voz de Prim suena muy preocupada— ¿Katniss está contigo?-siento que se me hiela la sangre.

—No, Prim—tengo miedo de preguntar pero necesito saber— ¿qué sucedió?

—Ella salió de casa hace casi una hora y no ha regresado, mi mamá no me deja salir a buscarla y no sabemos qué hacer—no la dejo terminar.

—Prim, no te preocupes enseguida salgo a buscarla—corto sin poder escuchar el agradecimiento de la pequeña. Debo encontrarla.

Corro a buscar la chaqueta impermeable que Portia me había enviado entre las nuevas ropas que recibí desde el Capitolio y salgo. No me detengo a pensar en nada, solo sé que debo buscarla, saber que está bien. Comienzo a caminar, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba cayendo un aguacero tan fuerte. No puedo evitar pensar, por un segundo, en otra lluvia, no hace tanto tiempo, en otro lugar.

¿Por qué salió así?, debió haber sido algo serio para que no le dijera a Prim.

Sentir el agua helada golpear mi cara me trae a la realidad y entonces sé a dónde ir…camino lo más rápido que puedo, miro el piso para evitar caerme. Cuando levanto la mirada la veo parada en la entrada de la Aldea. Ni la lluvia puede opacar su belleza.

No puedo evitarlo y corro a su lado, le sonrío. Hace días que no la veo y mis labios reaccionan sin autorización. La veo suspirar con fuerza y luego una leve sonrisa que comienza a dibujarse en su rostro me llena el corazón.

—Hola—le digo—lindo día para salir a caminar, ¿no?-debo sonar tonto pero sé que debo ser amable y evitar que se aleje, es mi vecina y, después de todo, quiero que pueda comenzar a verme como su amigo.

-Es un día perfecto-dice ella levantando su rostro hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados y elevando sus brazos hacia los lados de su cuerpo como si fuera la lluvia algo cálido que estaba esperando.

Me sorprendo, pero decido seguirle el juego:

—Muy refrescante—le sonrío nuevamente, pero el ruido de un rayo hace que me dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo—Katniss, ven, Prim está preocupada por ti—sin importarme lo que diga o haga la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia su casa, nueva sorpresa es que ella se deja llevar.

Camino lo más rápido que puedo sin dejar de disfrutar sentir su mano en la mía. Cuando llegamos al frente de nuestras casas, porque hasta eso nos han dado, casas enfrentadas una a la otra, siento que ella se detiene y comienza a jalarme en otra dirección, hacia mi casa. Hoy esta chica no deja de sorprenderme, entonces le pregunto:

—Katniss, ¿qué sucede?— la veo fruncir su ceño ella vuelve a callarse. Cuando abro la boca para hablar de nuevo, ella me responde.

—Aún no quiero volver— su voz suena a súplica, así que ahora soy yo quien se deja llevar.

 **Katniss POV**

—Aún no quiero volver- sé que está mal, que debo volver a casa porque mi patito está preocupada por mí, pero no puedo, porque quiero y necesito estar con él, necesito saber cómo está, si tiene pesadillas, por qué no ha venido su familia con él, cómo puede estar solo después de toda la muerte que nos rodeó, pero principalmente debo darle las gracias por todas y cada una de sus atenciones para con nosotras, quiero decirle que quiero ser su amiga, que lo...

Cuando llegamos a su entrada y ya la lluvia no nos castiga con su frío, él me pregunta si estoy bien. No sé qué decirle porque no estoy bien, quiero contarle sobre mis pesadillas, mis miedos y que hasta hace muy poco no podía respirar, aunque creo que eso no debería contárselo. Pero como siempre las palabras se niegan a salir, pero mi mano sabe lo que quiero hacer.

Lentamente subo mi mano libre, porque la otra sigue pegada a la suya, y la apoyo en su mejilla. Peeta cierra en ese instante los ojos ahora siento como si me faltara el aire otra vez. Pero eso no me frena, necesito hacerle saber que valió la pena tanto dolor para que los dos estemos ahora con vida, que si bien hice cosas que lo lastimaron, lo hice porque tenía que agradecerle, él ya me había salvado la vida una vez, después de todo. Él abre los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de mis labios.

Creo que él me va a abrazar pero somos interrumpidos por la carcajada sonora de nuestro mentor desde algún lugar bajo la lluvia. Me alejo del Chico del Pan en ese instante, siento que mi cara hierve a pesar del frio que siento en el resto de mi cuerpo. Necesito salir de ahí, regresar a mi casa y rápido.

 **Peeta POV**

Los días luego de nuestro encuentro bajo la lluvia transcurren lentamente, la veo ocasionalmente junto a Prim y su madre al salir o entrar de casa, nos saludamos fríamente, en especial porque ella esquiva mi mirada cada vez que busco la suya. No he escuchado un agradecimiento de su parte por el pan, pero sí ha acompañado lo que han dicho su familia.

Me han invitado a cenar el domingo a la noche. Dudo que vaya, Katniss no estuvo muy contenta con la invitación porque miró a su hermana con el ceño aún más fruncido que de costumbre, es la primera vez que la veo mirarla así a Prim. Intenté ser educado y rechazar la invitación pero no pude, buscaré alguna excusa más tarde. No puedo tolerar su rechazo.

A pesar de todo, sigo dejando los panes cada mañana, luego de verla regresar de su paseo de cada noche. ¿A dónde irá? Seguro que al bosque, ¿a dónde más iría? ¿Se verá con Gale? no, por lo que supe está trabajando en las minas, debe extrañarlo, siento celos de él y me descargo con la masa, pero si sigo así, los panes fallarán así que comienzo a pensar en otra cosa, en mi.

Me digo a mi mismo que tal vez deba intentar acercarme y preguntarle por sus excursiones nocturnas, ¿será que no puede dormir al igual que yo por los malditos juegos que regresan cada noche a recordarnos lo que vivimos? Seguro que sí, tal vez pueda usar eso para preguntarle, y ver si podemos ser amigos.

Sí, eso haré.

Preparo su pan, el mismo que le di, en realidad el que le tiré tanto tiempo atrás y jamás podré disculparme con ella por esa acción- puede que sea demasiado, pero necesito hacerlo y así pueda decirle que comprendo que le exigí demasiado, que entiendo que lo hizo para salvarme la vida y que siempre le estaré agradecido y que está bien que seamos solo amigos, que es mejor eso antes que nada. Y así esta noche podré ir a cenar con ellas.

Me preparo a salir cuando escucho que ella cierra su puerta, me asomo y la veo caminar velozmente, intento seguirle el paso pero esta estúpida pierna hace que sea más lento y ruidoso que antes. La veo desde lejos cruzar la alambrada y desparecer dentro del bosque, apresuro el paso. Entro al bosque. Creo que he perdido el rastro cuando veo pasar a Gale. Él no me ve pero sé a dónde va, lo sigo aunque sé que esto me va a romper el corazón.

Cuando llego al borde de un claro los veo, están abrazados. Debo salir de ahí. Le exijo a mis pies salir de ahí. Lentamente parecen obedecerme, aunque lo hago sin rumbo…camino por el bosque varias horas y creo que me he perdido en varias oportunidades, pero no me importa.

Cuando llego a la alambrada la cruzo sin preocuparme por la posibilidad de que algún agente de la paz me vea. Sigo caminando y cuando ya casi no se ve el bosque me giro y los veo, él la toma del rostro y la besa. Siento mi corazón sacudirse dentro mío y de esta forma confirmo lo que ya sabía, que ya no hay esperanzas posibles, ya no podremos ni siquiera ser amigos. Al fin tengo la respuesta que le hice en el tren del regreso al 12,

"-… _Fue todo por los juegos. Una actuación.-_ dije yo.

- _No todo-_ respondió ella tomando las flores que le había dado.

- _Entonces, ¿cuánto? No, olvídalo, supongo que la verdadera pregunta es qué quedará cuando lleguemos a casa"_

Nada, no queda nada.

 **Katniss POV**

Esta noche va a venir a cenar. Estoy ansiosa, me sudan las manos, quiero que sea la hora en que Peeta esté aquí y pueda agradecerle por sus panes, por seguir siendo tan generoso, porque igual que sucedió la primera vez, parezco nunca encontrar la oportunidad o la manera correcta de hacer las cosas, pero hoy debo hacerlo, esta noche lo haré, estoy decidida.

En estos días lo he visto entrar y salir de su casa, lo he espiado desde las ventanas de mi casa. No volví a hablar con él desde que me encontró en la lluvia el otro día, solo lo encontré casualmente hoy cuando volvíamos con mi madre y con Prim y ella lo invitó a cenar. Necesito hablar con él, hacerle saber que echo de menos al Chico del Pan, al que me dio esperanzas y fuerzas para seguir viva antes de la arena, también dentro de ella y aún ahora fuera de ella.

Todo sería más fácil si lo de esta mañana no hubiera pasado, el encuentro con Gale me llenó de confusión, ese beso…no puedo compararlos con los de Peeta, tengo miedo a perderlos a ambos, porque jamás podré ofrecerles un futuro de amor, matrimonio o hijos. Pero tengo sólo una certeza que necesito tenerlos cerca, son importantes en mi vida.

Esta noche hablaré con él, escucho la puerta y salgo de mi cuarto lo más rápido que puedo, quiero ser yo quien lo reciba y así agradecerle todas sus atenciones, pero cuando abro mi corazón da un vuelco. No es Peeta con quien me encuentro, sino con Haymitch quien me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- escupo las palabras frustrada.

-Preciosa, como siempre tan simpática- no puedo evitar que mi ceño se frunza y enrojecer porque sé el motivo real de su presencia: él no vendrá - Peeta me pidió que viniera en su lugar no se sentía muy bien luego de su paseo esta mañana, debe ser su pierna.

Me trago mi decepción.

La cena, es horrible. Cuando Haymitch se va, subo a mi habitación. No quiero pensar, no puedo pensar, pero es inevitable.

Me duermo pensando en él, en su calidez. Me despierto luego de una corta noche sin sueños, la primera luego de muchas. Me levanto cuando veo que comienza a amanecer, he decidido que voy a hablar con él esta mañana cuando venga a dejar el pan, entonces abriré la puerta y le diré que ¿lo echo de menos? ¿Me hace falta? ¡No importa! Tal vez sea suficiente un agradecimiento y escuchar su voz.

Cuando escucho que cierra su puerta, ya estoy lista para abrir pero no escucho nada. Me asomo por la ventana y lo veo salir de la Aldea de los Vencedores apurado, sin nada en sus manos, abro la puerta y no veo nada en mi entrada.

Mis ojos arden por las lágrimas que brotan de ellos y mi corazón da un vuelco. Siento como si algo me hubiera sido arrancado, una parte vital para mí. Cierro mis manos con fuerza y empiezo a caer, mis rodillas me fallan y escucho salir de mi garganta horribles sonidos ahogados. Siento dolor y no me gusta…porque, ahora sí, el Chico del Pan se ha alejado de mí y no me queda _más remedio que dejarlo marchar._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Peeta POV**

Hice de todo para evitarla, hasta que llegó otra vez el Día de los Paquetes. Traté de hablar con Haymitch al respecto, para evitarnos a los dos la incomodidad, pero él me dijo que era imposible no concurrir ese día, si no quería que pusiera en peligro a mi familia y a Katniss, supongo que me lo decía por experiencia propia. Tendré que verla, hablar con ella, aunque más no fuera un intercambio breve, claro que solo para las cámaras.

Como de costumbre Effie llegó antes para prepararnos, esta vez sería en el Edificio de Justicia del 12. Para mí la preparación era breve, por eso esta vez solo vino mi estilista. Unos cuantos retoques en cuanto al cabello para mantener el corte con el que en el Capitolio me habían visto la última vez, ropa nueva que vestir, pero nada más. Aproveché el tiempo para hablar con Portia.

— ¿Cómo estás Peeta?—preguntó seria mirándome a los ojos, a ella no podía mentirle, al fin y al cabo ella sabía la verdad de mi situación.

— Supongo que bien dadas las circunstancias— no quiero explayarme o darle más detalles porque la verdad no me siento bien al respecto, y tampoco sé cómo debo sentirme.

—Sabes, yo creo que a ella en realidad le importas más de lo que ella misma cree— dice poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombre a modo de consuelo.

—No lo creo, fue todo una actuación, pero me salvó la vida aunque rompió mi corazón— a Portia no puedo ocultarle la verdad—pero no importa siempre y cuando sigamos siendo un buen show, yo también puedo actuar.

—Pero Peeta...—ella no pudo terminar puesto fuimos interrumpidos por Effie quien nos pidió que saliéramos.

Al salir de la habitación implicaba que hoy no tendría escapatoria. Debía enfrentar mi tristeza y a pesar de todo tratar de componer el papel del enamorado, por el bien de todos.

 **Katniss POV**

Al fin lo voy a ver. Sé que lo intenté muchas veces pero no fue posible. Hoy voy a tener la oportunidad de hablar con él después del día de la lluvia. Pasaron varias semanas desde ese momento y no puedo dejar de recordar el calor de su mano al tocar mi rostro. Ese día volví a sentir que mi pecho se agitaba nuevamente como en la cueva, cuando tuvimos que dejar de besarnos porque mi herida volvía a sangrar.

Verlo salir de la habitación con Portia, me deja sin aliento por un segundo. Cuando nuestros ojos de cruzan, siento el calor subir por mis mejillas y no puedo evitar sonreírle. En sus labios se dibuja una leve sonrisa. Cuánto lo extrañé. Ahora comprendo lo que siento: me hizo y me sigue haciendo falta saber de él cada día.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?—digo atropelladamente, sin importarme que alguien escuche, esta vez sí voy a hablar, no puedo quedarme callada.

—Hola, Katniss—dice el asintiendo levemente— ¿lista para el show?—el tono de su voz y lo que dice me lastima.

—Peeta…tú sabes que…—no puedo seguir, Effie se acerca a darnos órdenes, para comenzar con las grabaciones.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, tomo su mano. Él me mira sorprendido, pero no me suelta. Sonreímos.

Las grabaciones se hacen largas y si bien estoy a su lado durante toda la tarde entregando los paquetes, que son mis días favoritos como premio por haber ganado los juegos pues compartimos con todo el distrito comida, no puedo hablar con él más que lo que nos da Effie para repetir. Nos dan unos minutos libres y pienso aprovecharlos.

 **Peeta POV**

La tarde ha transcurrido bien, las grabaciones han sido de gran ayuda ya que si bien tengo que compartir con Katniss muchas tomas, debo agradecer que no nos hayan pedido grandes demostraciones de afecto. Por eso cuando nos dan unos minutos de descanso pienso en salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Aprovecho el balcón del cuarto donde más temprano me prepararon. El sol ya está a punto de ponerse, mi momento preferido del día. Estoy tan atrapado mirándolo que no me doy cuenta que tengo compañía hasta que siento su mano en mi hombro.

—Peeta…—me giro sin poder evitar sobresaltarme, ella es muy silenciosa— perdón no quería asustarte—se disculpa ella sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, y yo no puedo evitar perderme en ellos.

—Está bien, ¿necesitas algo?—quiero saber que está haciendo aquí, no puedo evitar pensar que es la primera vez en muchas semanas que estamos solos y juntos.

—Yo…yo…sólo—titubea, no puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración, ella nunca encuentra las palabras en estas situaciones. Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando ella continúa—sólo quiero saber ¿cómo estás?, ¿tu pierna está bien?, ¿cómo te encuentras en tu nueva casa?, ¿no se te hace difícil estar solo en esa casa tan grande?, ¿por qué no viniste a cenar la otra noche?, ¿por qué ya no nos llevas el pan?… ¿por qué ya no quieres verme?—dice esto último casi sin aire, en un susurro.

Estoy sorprendido, parecen demasiadas dudas, demasiadas preguntas, abro mi boca y por primera vez soy yo el que no encuentra las palabras para responder.

—No importa, si no quieres responderme, no importa—dice ella mirándome seria—porque yo sí quiero decirte algo, y sabes muy bien que no soy buena diciendo nada, pero no me importa—se acerca y tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas, me sonríe y me dice—Peeta, no todo fue para las cámaras.

No puedo creerlo, las palabras se escapan de mi mente y más aún de mis labios, no las encuentro, solo mi cuerpo reacciona y la abrazo.

 **Katniss POV**

La calidez que me invade es la que me hace saber que valió la pena exponer así lo que siento, hacerle saber que me hace falta su compañía, su ternura. El abrazo hace que pueda sentir como su corazón late alocado junto al mío. Parecen dos fieras corriendo una carrera. No me importa cuánto dura el abrazo sólo sé que yo no seré la que lo rompa, y parece que él tampoco está muy convencido de hacerlo.

Pero debemos hacerlo cuando Effie nos encuentra y reclama nuestra presencia para terminar la grabación. Nos miramos ambos sonrojados y sonrientes, él toma mi mano y salimos siguiendo a Effie. Nos ubicamos donde nos indican y nos piden unas últimas tomas agradeciéndole al Capitolio por los regalos para los habitantes del Distrito, repetimos las frases breves que nos pasa nuestra acompañante varias veces hasta que logramos hacer una toma decente según nos dicen, aunque para mi, todo esto dista mucho de ser decente, pero sólo soy una pieza en estos juegos y debo cumplir con mi papel.

Me sorprende que no nos hayan pedido un beso o algo más para alimentar la historia de los Trágicos Amantes, pero lo agradezco, más que nada por Peeta, por qué sé muy bien que a mí no me hubiera importado tener que darle uno…Cuando se termina todo Haymitch se queda hablando con Effie y nosotros salimos luego de despedirnos de nuestros estilistas.

Caminamos hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores. Lo hacemos al principio sin hablar, pero el silencio no se siente incómodo. Ya hicimos un buen trecho antes de que él comience a hablar.

—Estoy bien Katniss, por suerte me estoy acostumbrando bastante bien a mi nueva pierna, ya casi no siento la diferencia al caminar—comienza a hablar como si al fin las palabras hubieran llegado a sus labios, sé que me está respondiendo a todas mis dudas.

—Es cierto casi ni se nota— no me deja hablar continua como si temiera que en algún momento le fuera a faltar el valor para decir lo que necesita.

—Déjame hablar, por favor—me dice parándose de golpe, asiento con la cabeza, entonces él prosigue—mi casa está bien, es demasiado grande, y la verdad me gusta estar sólo y si bien le dije a mi familia que era bienvenida no quisieron acompañarme aquí—sus ojos se ponen brillantes y su voz parece temblar, pero continua con sus respuestas.

—No fui la otra noche a cenar a tu casa, porque como te dijo Haymitch no me sentía bien. Esa mañana di un paseo por el bosque y volví bastante dolorido—me mira con dolor en su ojos azules y ahora logro entender, nos vio a Gale y a mí, pero no solo eso, seguramente vio el beso.

—Por eso no viniste…lo siento tanto—me siento avergonzada, bajo mi mirada al piso y comienzo a disculparme, pero no puedo seguir porque él me corta.

—No importa eso ya…ya nada importa— dice y continúa caminando dejándome atrás.

 **Peeta POV**

Necesito llegar a mi casa. Necesito salir de ahí, por eso apuro el paso y la dejo atrás. Sé que estoy siendo injusto, y más luego de que me confesara que no todo había sido para las cámaras, pero recordar su beso Gale me parte el corazón nuevamente.

—Peeta— la escucho gritar y correr alcanzándome y obligándome a detener el paso cuando su mano toma mi brazo.

—Katniss, no quiero pelear contigo, sólo estoy muy cansado…—estoy diciendo cuando sus manos toman mi rostro acunándolo y sus ojos brillantes por lágrimas que buscan salir, quedo paralizado. Quisiera poder besarla y decirle todo lo que siento, pero no puedo.

—Sí que importa…tú me importas…lo que hice por las cámaras y por salvarnos, lo hice por ti, pero también por mí, porque no podría vivir si algo te pasaba, si morías ahí adentro yo…yo...—dice esforzándose para contener los sollozos — No todo fue mentira, debes saberlo.

Cómo podría sentirme luego de escucharla decir esas palabras. Quiero besarla y no dejarla ir de mi lado nunca más. Pero me limito a rodearla con mis brazos y dejarle un par de tímidos besos en su coronilla. No puedo presionarla, no puedo obligarla a nada más. Además estoy feliz con lo que me dijo, eso me alcanza porque saber aún me da esperanzas, que tal vez, si tal vez…

Retomamos nuestro camino tomados de la mano, nos despedimos y entro en mi casa. Dormir, se había tornado una tarea casi imposible en los últimos días, que digo días, en las últimas semanas, pero esta noche creo que no será tan complicado.

Me despierto, luego de una noche sin pesadillas cuando aún no ha comenzando a amanecer, me visto y bajo rápidamente. Sé lo que quiero hacer y lo hago, siempre fui paciente a la hora de hornear pero esta vez me exaspera la lentitud de mi horno, pero cuando logro sacar la bandeja me siento aliviado, son perfectos. Tomo unos cuantos y los coloco en una bolsa. Salgo de casa y voy a mi destino. Cuando estoy dejando la bolsa, la puerta se abre y veo a una sorprendida y sonriente Katniss.

—Hola, buenos días — la miro ruborizado, ella no debía encontrarme, no había esperado este encuentro — ¿son para mí?, muchas gracias — dice tomando la bolsa y abriéndola para ver el contenido—son mis preferidos.

—Sí, creo que Prim me lo dijo, los bollos de queso—digo sin poder evitar que la sonrisa más feliz se escape hacia mis labios.

—Bueno, iba a salir, pero esto vale la pena un retraso, ¿quieres entrar a desayunar?—lo dice en un tono atento y al que jamás podré resistirme.

—Sí, claro que si— digo mientras ella sonríe.


End file.
